The Holiday
by ErinMEC
Summary: Four individuals living separate lives on opposite sides of the globe. A chance email leads to their lives intertwining. A festive tale of love and self discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**The Holiday**

 **Bernie**

Bernie had found almost everything written about love to be true. Each Shakespearian quote, each well-known cliché, all represented and seen in everyday life. Bernie had fallen victim to the cruellest kind however. Unrequited love. The kind where she was head over heels for another, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Sat in her office, she signed off her last patient, and sighed. Tonight was the unofficial Holby Christmas party… A night she had been dreading. A knock on her door broke Bernie out of her reverie, and as she turned she felt her insides constrict slightly. There she was. The subject of her unrequited devotion.

'How is it that when everyone else is enjoying themselves and getting pissed, you are here, diligently working away, saving the world?' Dressed in all black, Alex made Bernie's heart skip.

'Ha, not quite saving the world. Just sorting through the mountain of paperwork I seem to constantly have.' Bernie chuckled slightly, closing down her computer. 'While I have you, I know we said we wouldn't do gifts this year, but I've been working on this for a while, I actually have a copy for myself too. Merry Christmas.' She reached into her desk drawer, and handed over a rather haphazardly wrapped gift. She watched with a held breath as Alex tore into the wrapping.

'Oh Bernie.' Alex looked towards her, emotion pouring from her eyes. For in her hands lay a canvas filled with photographs and words. Nicknames, battalion numbers, dog tags, and other meaningful words surrounded a regiment photograph. Tears pooled in her eyes as she recognised those they'd lost in their last tour together. 'This is perfect. Thank you.' She gave Bernie a small smile. 'Right you! Time to get pissed! Grab your coat and let's head to the bar.'

This was the last thing Bernie wanted to do, she wanted to stay in her office, perhaps open the bottle of whisky gifted to her by Fletch earlier in the day. Alas, she rose from her chair, shrugged on her khaki jacket, and trailed after Alex, head bent slightly, as if in mourning for the night she'd lost.

Albie's was suitably merry when they entered, Bernie noted the new Italian doctor was prancing about in a Father Christmas costume, and it seemed all her companions had already made use of the bar. Waving hello to her fellow colleagues, she grabbed herself a glass of red wine and sat herself down.

'What's the story with you two again?' Bernie's thoughts were interrupted by an eager fletch, eyeing Alex across the room. Bernie sighed again. Goodness she'd been sighing a lot lately. Like a lovesick teenager.

'We toured together. Fell in love.' She tilted her head into her glass and took another swig of her wine. 'Or at least I did. She left partway through the tour on a different deployment, and then I was blown up. She turned up here, a few months down the line, and I suppose you could say she helped me decide I needed to end my marriage. That's it really.'

'Do you still love her?'

'I don't think I'll ever stop.'

'Well then what's stopping you? Perfect excuse tonight, Christmas cheer, plenty of mistletoe, what's the worst that could happen?' With his trademark cheeky grin, Fletch was off. Leaving Bernie to collect her thoughts.

'Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make.' Their esteemed interim leader, Ric Griffin, called for silence. 'Now this concerns Miss Wolfe, where are you?' Bernie gave a wave, brows furrowing in confusion. 'Ah Bernie there you are. Now I'm very sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I must inform you that a member of your team will not be returning in the New Year. It seems our excellent anaesthetist will be moving on to bigger and brighter things! After a very successful application, Miss Dawson has been accepted onto a training programme in the land down under starting immediately.'

Bernie was sure if anyone was listening carefully enough they would hear her heart shatter. However, everyone was too busy congratulating Alex. Everyone except Fletch. He could see how hurt Bernie looked, the fake smile quickly plastered across her face, hiding the pure heartbreak beneath.

 **Jac**

'Did you sleep with her?'

'Jac, look. This isn't-'

'It's a simple enough question. Did you sleep with her or not?'

'We were on the night shift! It wasn't just us! Honestly you're paranoid.'

Jac stared incredulously at the man behind her through the mirror. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, and stood to face him.

'You see, this is why I said we shouldn't get married. This is why I made you keep your flat. I knew something like this would happen.' She threw her hands up in defeat and grabbed a duffel bag. Pulling Jonny's shirts from their hangers and shoving them in.

'For the last time! We didn't sleep together!'

'Okay, swear on my life that you did not sleep with her.' Silence. 'You really are an arse Jonny.' She stormed down the stairs, Jonny trailing behind, almost like a lost puppy. Pulling open the front door, she chucked his bag out. 'I will send you the rest of your things.' Jac slammed the door in his face and headed back to her bedroom, throwing herself across her unmade bed.

'Honestly Jac, I think you're overreacting! You've blown this way out of proportion and to tell you the truth I don't think this is entirely my fault. You are never here anymore! You've performed how many operations in the past twelve months?'

'Don't you dare try and turn this around on me!' Jac screamed from her balcony, acutely aware her gardener was silently observing their argument. 'I've been saving lives. You knew I put my work first when we met. Just tell me please. Did you sleep with her?' She stared him down from where she stood, hands curled around the railing, standing firm and strong.

'Fine.' Jonny conceded. 'Yes, I slept with her. Feel better?'

Seconds later Jac was stood in front of him.

'Did you just ask me if I felt better?' She stared at him incredulously, hands on hips, absolutely fuming.

'Look I think you need to take a good long look at yourself. You've got to be the only person I know that doesn't shed a tear when her boyfriend breaks up with her. When was the last time you cried? Plus, don't even talk to me about the sex. I can't actually remember the last time we did it.' Crack. Jac's palm whipped across his cheek, leaving a pink sting across it. 'What the hell are you doing?' Jonny's eyes went wide. She followed up with a punch to the nose, leaving him sprawled across their lawn.

'For the record, let it be stated that I broke up with you. Merry Christmas you complete and utter twat.' For the second time that morning, Jac found herself slamming her own front door.

 **Bernie**

Bernie loved her home. Some would describe it as small, she preferred the term cosy. A cosy cottage in the outskirts of Holby. Isolated, surrounded by green. Perfect. Pulling off her coat, she let the tears finally spill from her eyes. She'd been holding in all the emotion she was feeling for the entire evening. She waited a suitable amount of time before making her excuses, and then took a brisk walk home. Bernie had avoided Alex's searching eyes for the rest of the evening. She'd sat with Fletch and consumed a rather large amount of Shiraz.

She switched on her stove and filled her kettle. For a moment, she hesitated when holding the match ready to light the hob. Here she was, a fifty year old divorcee, with no offspring, no partner and no hope. What was the point? As Bernie inhaled the poisonous gas, her thought process was interrupted by a notification alert on her laptop.

'Shit! What the shit am I doing? Pull yourself together Bernie.' She switched off her stove and threw open a window, breathing in the fresh air.

 **Jac**

Sat at her desk, Jac willed herself to cry. Just one tear. One measly tear was all she needed, but nothing. Perhaps Jonny just didn't mean that much to her? Or maybe she really did have a stone for a heart. Jac opened her emails and groaned at the amount of unopened ones lining her inbox.

'I need a holiday.' She mumbled to herself. She needed a break from the monotonous cycle of work and life.

A google search led her to a website.

Location.

Well, she didn't want a language barrier, so English speaking would be good. Her skin needed a break from the Los Angeles sun. England! Perfect! Although she wouldn't care to admit it, it might be nice to return to her home country. She didn't want London, somewhere somewhat isolated would be nice. Where she could spend time with her own thoughts. Scrolling through the pages her eyes were drawn to one place in particular. The write up sounded perfect.

'A cosy cottage in an idyllic setting, on the outskirts of Holby, a quiet but quirky city found in the south of the country. Snuggle up by the fire, read a good book and forget about the world outside. Just be with you.'

Jac held her breath and she typed out a message to the owner.

 **Jac:** Hi, I don't know if your house is still available, I know it is short notice, but I am looking for somewhere to stay over Christmas, and your house looks perfect.

 **Bernie:** Hi there, my house is still available, however it is only vacant in the event of a house swap.

 **Jac:** I'm unfamiliar with that term, what does that entail?

 **Bernie:** We switch houses. You stay in mine, I stay in yours. We switch houses, cars, everything really. Are you still interested?

 **Jac:** That sounds perfect. I'm Jac by the way.

 **Bernie:** Brilliant! I'm Berenice, but everyone knows me as Bernie. Where are you living currently?

 **Jac:** L.A.

 **Bernie:** Oh, I've always wanted to visit California. What is your house like?

 **Jac:** Well, it's a little bigger than yours, well looked after.

 **Bernie:** It's not hard to be bigger than my little cottage! When would you be looking to fly over?

 **Jac:** Is tomorrow too soon?

 **Bernie:** Tomorrow is perfect. J

 **Jac:** Can I ask one question?

 **Bernie:** Shoot!

 **Jac:** Are there any men where you are?

 **Bernie:** In the very limited experience I have had with them, there are, but they won't bother you, if you don't want them too. Very polite.

 **Jac:** Sounds like exactly what I need. Thank you!

 **Bernie**

She couldn't believe it! This was just what she needed. A break from her life, in L.A. of all places! She couldn't wait! Bernie needed to get a move on and pack, because tomorrow she was finally going on a well-deserved holiday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Jac**

Well. There it was. The quaint little cottage sat silent and still, surrounded by a dusting of snow. It certainly looked idyllic. Jac would probably be enjoying the sight more if she hadn't just walked about a mile, after her taxi driver ditched her. Jac was frozen. She'd been prepared for horrid weather, for she had grown up in the UK, but after years in the Californian sun, a harsh British winter was a bit of a shock to the system. Limping her way up the path, Jac dragged her matching luggage set towards the wooden front door.

 **Bernie**

'Holy shit.' Was all Bernie could manage as she handed over some cash to the taxi driver and stared at the palace before her. It was so bright. The white walls reflected the midday sun, giving the building an almost halo. Everything was so neat and tidy. The garden was trimmed to perfection, the windows shiny as could be. It must have been at least ten times the size of her own home. The next two weeks were certainly going to be more enjoyable now.

She headed up the driveway and pushed open the front door. 'Holy shit.' She found herself repeating, as she took in the magnificence of it all. Bernie released her inner child, as she sprinted around the house spying a gym, a home cinema and best of all, a pool! Whatever this Jac did for a living it certainly paid well.

 **Jac**

It took her around thirty seconds to tour the small cottage. She could tell it was well loved, the personal touches in the little nooks and crannies made her smile, and she shook her head and possibly the smallest bath tub she'd ever seen. She unpacked her clothes and shoved her suitcase underneath the bed. Now what?

Eyeing the car keys on the kitchen side, she decided it was time to purchase some supplies to keep her going over the festive period. She intended to start with wine. Plenty of it. Driving Bernie's tiny car was a task in itself, Jac hadn't driven on English roads in quite a few years, and she was not enjoying the narrow country lanes directing her to the city centre. Several near death experiences later, she pulled into a big Sainsbury's carpark.

Jac headed straight for the alcohol aisle. She stocked up on red and rosé, and was eyeing up the spirits, trying to decide between a small or big bottle of vodka. Her heart one the battle, and a large bottle of vodka entered her trolley. She then headed for the ready meal section, grabbing a weeks' worth of curries, pasta dishes and pies.

'Someone's having a party!' The cashier winked at her, eyeing up the large collection of alcohol aligning her checkout. Jac just raised her eyebrows in response, and handed over a wad of cash. Too right she was having a party.

 **Bernie**

Bernie was currently lounging in the sun, letting the rays soak into her skin. It was complete and utter bliss! She'd taken a dip in the pool and was now contemplating what to order for dinner. It was a toss-up between pizza and Chinese. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud buzzing. It seemed someone was on the other side of the main gate. Bernie located the buzzing sound and saw an intercom system, like those you find in a block of British flats. She pressed the button with a speaker stamped on it, and was greeted by a woman's voice.

'Jac? It's Serena, I'm sorry to bother you but I seem to have broken down. My car is just up the road from your house, would I be able to wait inside for the repair guys to arrive?' As opposed to letting the poor woman in, Bernie decided to try and help. Time in the army meant she knew her way around an engine. She grabbed a light jacket, and the keys for the front door, then headed for the gate. She opened up and stepped outside.

'Well you certainly aren't Miss Naylor.' Serena raised her eyebrows and folded her arms.

'Engine been whining or growling? Any intermittent smell of hot or burning rubber?' Bernie asked, slipping on her jacket. Serena looked surprised.

'Define intermittent?' She started towards her car further up the road.

'Alternator might be faulty.'

'Funny, you don't look like a mechanic.' Serena queried, looking at the woman beside her. Blonde hair, tall, British accent. Rather good looking.

'Oh I'm not, I'm a trauma surgeon.' Bernie smiled at her companion.

'And what are you doing in Jac Naylor's house?'

'Ah, well you see, she is in my home in England. We've house swapped for Christmas. Who are you?'

'Serena Campbell. Deputy CEO of Los Angeles Community Hospital. I work with Jac.' Bernie grinned slightly as she realised the similar careers they both had. Although, Bernie thought, she would hate all the political paperwork crap Serena must have to deal with in management. By this point they'd reached the car, and Bernie wasted no time in opening the bonnet.

Ten minutes later a tow truck arrived. Bernie greeted the man driving and explained what she felt was wrong with the engine. The man was grateful and he began the process of getting the car onto the truck immediately.

'Thank you for your help.' Serena smiled and held out her hand for Bernie to shake.

'Are you going to be ok to get home?' Bernie asked, shaking the hand. This woman had beautiful hands, and she found herself not wanting to let go.

'Oh yes, my Husband is on his way. Not to worry.' Serena bowed her head slightly, ducking from Bernie's gaze. It was as if her eyes were searching for something. Bernie let go of her hand, and nodded.

'Well, I'll be on my way then. Nice to meet you Serena.' She smiled and turned, heading up the road. Bernie was almost at her gate when she noticed an old fellow on the other side of the road. He was walking with a frame, and seemed confused.

'Can I help?' She called as she crossed to greet him. 'Are you lost sir?'

'Oh hello there. No dear, I'm not lost. Just not quite sure where I am, that's all. This damn area has changed so much over the past few years, I seem to have misplaced my home.' The gentleman gratefully took the arm on offer and followed Bernie's lead.

'Well how about I give you a lift mister?'

'Arthur.'

'Arthur then.' Bernie smiled, and guided him towards her driveway.

 **Jac**

Jac was suitably intoxicated. She'd drunk a bottle of wine and was currently perusing Bernie's CD collection. A little old for her taste, but she was sure she'd find something. Finally selecting a disk, she placed it in the stereo and turned the volume up loud.

'Jealousy! Turning Saints into the sea!' She screeched at the top of her voice, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. She danced around, sliding in her socks, metaphorically and literally letting her hair down.

'Bernie! Miss Wolfe! Let me in!' A scream interrupted Jac's enthusiastic performance, and she turned the volume down. 'Miss Wolfe can you please open the door, its bloody freezing out here!' Jac slipped slightly as she made her way to the front door. She pulled it open a crack, and found herself being pushed backwards. 'Finally! Thank god! I was freezing my tits off out there!'

Jac still stood with a glass of wine in one hand, the other on her hip, waiting for the stranger to introduce herself. The woman had dark hair, and she was currently untangling herself from a deep burgundy coat. Once she'd extracted herself, she threw the piece of clothing across the sofa and turned to Jac.

'You're not Bernie.' The woman said in embarrassment, wondering internally if she'd barged into the wrong house. 'Shit.' She mumbled into her hands, as they covered her face.

'No I'm not.' Jac was somewhat amused by the woman cringing in front of her. She'd clearly been drinking. 'Bernie is in America.'

'What?' The brunette looked up in shock.

'House swap for Christmas.' Jac explained, taking a sip of wine. 'I'm Jac Naylor.'

'Zosia.' The woman responded, collapsing onto the sofa. 'I'm really sorry. It's just, Bernie was always great at letting me crash when I didn't want to go home and face my empty flat. It didn't even occur to me that she'd have made plans for Christmas. I'll get out of your way.' She suggested, but didn't move. She shut her eyes instead and melted into the cushions surrounding her.

If Jac hadn't drunk as much as she had, she'd have asked Zosia to leave immediately. However something was niggling at the back of her mind saying she shouldn't leave.

'Look, there's no rush. You can stay on the sofa.' Jac offered, filling up her wine glass. 'I mean, if that's what you normally do.'

'Thank you.' Zosia gave a sigh of relief and shifted up on the sofa to provide room for Jac to sit. She repeated her thanks when Jac passed her a full glass of wine.

'So, what brings you to crappy old Holby?' Zosia mused, after a gulp of wine.

'My crappy life.' Jac replied with a sarcastic smile.

'Can't be as bad as mine.'

'Try me.'

'Okay, so my best friend died a few months ago, my other best friend has completely forgotten I exist, my boyfriend left me for someone else, and my Dad values his career over me.' Zosia was staring at the ceiling as she ranted her list of grievances.

'My partner cheated on me, tried to deny it, then blamed me for it because apparently I work too much and we don't have enough sex. Pair that with not having any relatives, or friends close enough to talk to about it, and you've got my crappy life.' Jac heard a deep exhale from the other side of the sofa.

'Call it even?' Zosia tilted her head slightly, and grinned when Jac chuckled at her.

'I'm sorry your friend died.'

'Thank you.' Zosia gave a small smile. 'I'm sorry your boyfriend cheated on you.'

'Well, he wasn't getting anything from me, guess he needed to satisfy himself somehow.'

'How long has it been? Since you last, you know…'

'Honestly?' Jac grunted slightly, snorting as she tried to recall. 'I can't actually remember. It always seems to be such a chore, and with my job, by the time I get home from work I'm too knackered to do anything.' Jac felt slightly odd spilling her heart out to a woman she'd only just met, but something felt just right about this whole situation.

'Well sex definitely shouldn't be a chore. It should be something you look forward to. Something you anticipate…' Zosia didn't miss the blush creeping up the redhead's cheeks as she spoke. 'It should be enjoyable for both parties, you should both get something from it.'

Jac snorted.

'Yeah, sex with Jonny never really had that element.' She chuckled as she reached for the bottle of wine on the floor. It seemed Zosia was planning to refill her own glass and their hands met around the neck of the bottle. They both turned and found their faces inches apart.

'So if you can't remember the last time you had sex, there must be a lot of pent up frustration buried within you.' Zosia breathed, noting their still clasped hands.

'You could say that.' Jac raised her eye line to meet Zosia's. She silently assessed her levels of intoxication. Would she regret her decisions in the morning? 'I mean, this is my first holiday is years. This is what it's about right? Throwing caution to the wind?' She raised one hand to rest on Zosia's shoulder. A woman she'd spent less than half an hour with. Why did this feel so right? Jac stared into Zosia's eyes, getting lost in how deep they seemed. Although she was young, Jac could tell there was something haunting Zosia. Like an age old tale of sorts. She could see it slightly in the creases of her face, and felt the need to comfort, to support.

'Right.' Zosia whispered, inching closer. Taking the plunge she pressed her lips against the redhead's. Softly at first, tasting the wine, cherishing the feeling. Marvelling at how good it felt to be kissing her. How perfectly blissful everything seemed. She pulled back.

'Do that again.' Jac's darkened eyes quietly demanded, and Zosia was only too happy to comply. Zosia explored Jac's face, her forehead, her prominent cheekbones, and those lips. 'I have to warn you.' Jac spoke between kisses. 'I – I'm not very good at this.'

'At what?' Zosia moaned against Jac's lips.

'This. Sex.' Jac pulled back, looking down, almost ashamed. She felt a hand tilt her chin up.

'Now I find that hard to believe.' Zosia grinned at her and captured her lips in another kiss, filled with searing passion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bernie**

'So what's a girl like you doing all the way over here at this time of year? Shouldn't you be with your family?' Arthur had settled himself into an armchair, surrounded by bits and pieces Bernie presumed represented his life.

'Oh I don't really speak to my family anymore.' Bernie brushed off his question, still admiring all of the memorabilia.

'Well that's no use. Everyone should spend time with their loved ones at Christmas. Look at me, no loved ones left but at least I have good memories to see me through until the New Year.' Arthur gently probed, his voice therapeutic in its knowledgeable tone. Bernie pondered this, as she noted the half eaten meal for one sat next to him.

'Maybe you're right.'

'That's the spirit.' Arthur gave Bernie a jolly smile.

'Say, Arthur. I was thinking about going out for dinner this evening, perhaps you'd like to join me?'

'Oh you wouldn't want an old codger like me spoiling your evening.' Arthur shook his head in response, but Bernie was persistent.

'Honestly, it's no bother. You'd be doing me a favour. Saves me dining out looking like a lonely spinster.' She raised her eyebrows and passed Arthur his walking frame. It was clear she wouldn't be taking no as an answer so Arthur rose slowly from his chair. 'Perhaps you could suggest a suitable restaurant?'

'Oh I think I know just the place.' Arthur winked.

 **Jac**

As she rolled over awaking from her slumber Jac became acutely aware of a floral scent that was not her own. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light and focussed on the figure currently sat on the edge of the bed putting her shoes on. Zosia sensed the movement behind her and gave a smile over her shoulder.

'Good morning.' Zosia greeted Jac warmly.

'Morning.' Jac sleepily responded. She left her cave of warmth and wrapped a fluffy dressing gown around herself. 'Coffee.' She stated. With that, she headed down the narrow staircase into the kitchen. 'Mugs, mugs, mugs…' She mumbled as she span around looking in all the cupboards.

'Mugs.' Zosia produced one in her hand and passed it over.

'Would you like one?'

'I should really be going.' Zosia explained, and Jac noticed the regretful tone to her voice.

'Of course.' Jac looked down. She'd expected nothing less, she'd become accustomed to being let down.

'Not that I want to of course, I just have things to do.' Zosia reassured her as best she could. 'I really enjoyed last night. That ex of yours doesn't know what he's missing.' Zosia closed the gap between the two of them and gently stroked the pale cheek of her companion.

'Yes well, I have to say I don't believe I've ever enjoyed myself that much if you get what I mean.' Jac raised her eyebrows and gave a small snort.

'I can't say anyone has ever been quite that vocal about their enjoyment either.' Winking, Zosia brushed her nose against Jac's, before she placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 'Look, I know you aren't here for long, I know you wanted to throw caution to the wind for one night and all, but listen. I'm meeting a few people at Albie's in town later on, if you're up for it. It's completely down to you, don't feel obligated, I just don't feel quite ready to say goodbye to you yet.'

'Zosia, I'm only here for two weeks.' Jac sighed, shaking her head slightly. In her years spent on this planet Jac had learnt it was always a bad idea to show faith in someone. Somehow she would always end up getting hurt.

'Just promise me you'll consider it. If you don't come, I won't bother you. I'll stay away, and let you enjoy the rest of your break in peace.' Zosia turned and slid her arms into her burgundy coat. Jac admired how well the colour went with her complexion, and how even first thing in the morning, she looked so radiant. 'Goodbye then.'

'Goodbye Zosia. And thank you.' Jac opened the front door for Zosia, and watched her walk up the path.

 **Serena**

Edward was late. As usual. Here she was, sat in a lovely restaurant at a table for two all on her own. She should have known really, she'd put too much expectation on tonight. Three days before Christmas, it was their last chance to be alone before being bombarded by family and friends. She'd even dressed up especially. A new shirt had been purchased, it was a deep purple, hugging all the correct places whilst still flowing nicely down her body. Matched with black tailored trousers and a pair of killer black stilettos, Serena felt she looked very nice indeed thank you very much. The final touch was a deep red lipstick, which happened to match the Shiraz adorning her wine glass at that moment. She checked her phone again, and realised her husband was now half an hour late. Turning to look at the door once more she noted with delight, a familiar face. It was the lovely blonde haired woman she'd met earlier in the day. It was at this moment Serena realised she didn't actually know the other woman's name. Should she go over? Wave? Nod? Goodness, why on earth was she so flustered? It seemed the waiter was going to place the woman on the table next to hers. Well now she'd have to make conversation.

'Hello again.' She said with a smile to the approaching woman.

'Serena! It's lovely to see you. Did you get home alright this afternoon?' Bernie seemed genuinely pleased to see Serena, who felt a warm blush creep up her neck.

'I did thank you. I'm terribly sorry though, I don't think I actually learned your name earlier. Forgive me.'

'Oh not to worry. It's Berenice. Well, Bernie.' She responded, taking a seat at the table next to Serena. 'This is Arthur, my dinner companion for this evening.'

'Hello there.' The elderly gentleman sat opposite waved.

'Good evening sir.'

'It's Arthur my dear.' Arthur watched Bernie observe Serena. He didn't miss the adoring look Bernie was giving her, and it seemed neither did Serena. 'So, Serena. Are you dining alone tonight?' He interrupted the silent conversation occurring between the two women.

'Oh no I'm not. It appears my husband is running rather late. He had a meeting that should have finished over an hour ago, but it must have run over.'

Bernie could see this topic of conversation was making her slightly uncomfortable, so chose this moment to pick up her menu.

'Serena, there you are!' A slightly balding man unceremoniously collapsed into the chair opposite Serena and shrugged off his over coat. Bernie saw that no excuse for his tardiness was given, he just reached for the menu and began to peruse.

'Bernie, Arthur, this is my husband. Edward. A consultant anaesthetist at the hospital I work for.' Serena introduced him. 'Bernie is the lovely woman who helped me with my car earlier today, and Arthur is accompanying her to dinner this evening.' She noted with aggravation that Edward hadn't even looked up from his menu and found herself blushing profusely.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Edward.' Bernie politely stated. Edward gave a small grunt in reply and looked at his wife.

'God Serena, you're already red in the face. How much Shiraz have you drunk already tonight? One bottle? Two?'

Bernie couldn't quite believe her ears. This man, who had turned up late to dinner, offered no excuse, then the first thing out of his mouth was an insult at his wife. It appeared Edward certainly wasn't a gentleman. Her heart went out to Serena, for she knew only too well what being in an unhappy marriage could do. She offered her a small smile, then returned her attention to the menu in front of her.

 **Zosia**

Sat alone at the bar, Zosia contemplated the past twenty four hours. This time yesterday she had met Jac for the first time. It was safe to say the woman hadn't been far from her thoughts since, in fact Zosia couldn't get that redheaded goddess (there really was no other word to describe her) out of her mind. Last night really had been wonderful. Despite her state of intoxication, Zosia knew it had been magical. Never before had a partner been that in tune to what she wanted, what she needed. It was as close to perfection as she would ever get. Zosia ordered herself a glass of Prosecco, accepting the fact it was unlikely Jac would be joining her. Well even if she didn't, Zosia decided last night was a night to celebrate. She raised her glass in a mock toast, and took a sip, the bubbles like nectar to her dry throat.

'Any of that left for me?'

Zosia's head snapped to the door and a mile wide smile spread across her face. She was here.

'Another glass of Prosecco please, and two tequila shots.' Jac said towards the barman, before turning her attention to Zosia. 'I was sat at home watching some rubbish TV Christmas movie when I suddenly had the urge to get utterly pissed.'

'Really?' Zosia breathed, still in slight shock that Jac was actually sitting next to her.

'So where are those friends you mentioned?'

'It seems they all had prior engagements.' Zosia watched Jac hand over some cash to the barman.

'That's a shame.'

'Mmm.' Neither woman seemed particularly genuine with their comment, as they both reached for a shot glass. 'Throwing caution to the wind again?'

'Well I'm only here for two weeks. I might as well enjoy myself.' Jac gave Zosia a cheeky wink raising her glass. 'Right now, there is no where I'd rather be.'

Zosia found herself mentally thanking Bernie Wolfe for her decision to house swap as she downed her shot. Two weeks wasn't long, but if Zosia had learnt anything in the past year, it was to grasp every opportunity sent her way. She was taking the leap. Any chance to be as happy as she was last night needed to be taken. Zosia slid closer towards Jac as she ordered them more shots. She subtly slid her hand around Jac's waist and grinned as she felt Jac reciprocate the movement. It appeared tonight really was going to be just as wonderful as she had expected.


End file.
